Forbidden Memories
by Riku of Darkness
Summary: Plagued by recurring images of an unknown Islander, she wonders why he remains in a heart that is tainted by darkness...her own... Big collection of random quotes and drabbles
1. Trapped in an Endless Memory

All right. Zanisha finally gave my lazy ass a clingwrapping kerboom and demanded I post this totally random collection of drabbles for your entertainment.

This collection is composed of numerous freaky inspirations. If it pops into my head, it is written down in this 'story' thingie and saved. Some are short quotes, some are inspired by pictures that I have found, and some just appear for no reason at all. Since some are too short to be placed in a chapter by themselves, I'll be posting them in categorized type chapters (which I will indicate in the pre-chapter notes). Quotes will be posted in likely groups of ten; one to three drabbles may be posted together, and this will be updated as my inspiration hits.

This introduction (see below) was written up on the spot and I am actually happy with it. I warn you now; this is not a plotted story of memories that all fit like a puzzle when all are recreated. These are randomly written scenes that are created when an inspiration hits. I don't want people asking how the 'story' is going to turn out', or 'what happens after this scene'. If you have ideas, I'd be happy to try and write them out like my other challenge section, but I'm not going to waste my time re-instating that this is not an actual story.

So why the intro? All of these inspirations are of Riku and the character I have created from my own insane thoughts, so in a way, the intro fits as she is recalling strange scenes between her and this unknown boy. However, names are used in the scenes and most are quite obvious as to what happens (So her not remembering more than just his face does not apply in the scenes and such). However, I think the intro is a nice start to kinda connect every piece that's been written; just not too literally.

My rant on story/quote stealing was really long, so I've decided toshorten it. If I find out that people are stealing anything in my collection of randomness, the entire thing will be deleted. I would be honoured if you like a scene or quote enough to use it for something, and will give you immediate access. Just please ask first. I don't think I'm requesting all that much...

Though dedications will vary about the chapters, my main dedication is to **_Zanisha_**, for without her constant poking and 'whining', I doubt I'd have posted this collaboration for a while. Plus -_Sora grin_- she made me a beautiful sig (Banner) for 'Take My Hand…Accept your Destiny'.

Without further ado...Enjoy!

* * *

**_Trapped In An Endless Memory_**

* * *

_Who are you…?_

Her repeatedly asked, but never answered question slipped silently into an uncaring atmosphere for what felt like the hundredth time of the night. She has woken up almost screaming those words, though her destiny-corrupted heart managed to regain control of itself before the action initiated. It was a lucky move on her part… She knew she had mentioned it once too many, and now feared her 'teammates' were going to again try and eradicate the image. And though the reflection vexed her to no end and put her into a state of almost convulsive stress, she couldn't dare part with it.

_**Essentially…it was all she really had left…**_

The carrier of the Dark Heart… Meant to be completely emotionless, save for the desire to kill those whose objects of light carried the delectable darkness that lie within. A Heartless by nature; a human by construction (biological)…it made for quite the controversial and piercingly lonely life… She was not meant to care; no one meant to care for her…existed only to forever open or forever seal the door of Heartless Darkness. She knew this…and hurtfully accepted it a long time ago. So then…why was this one face repeatedly returning to her mind?

_Who…are you?_

She didn't know him; she couldn't know him. Never been outside of the Castle of Ill-conceived Memories or far from the sight of the Organization…their savage eyes watching her every move and analyzing her every word. So then, how was it possible that she pertained an image of a random teenage boy whose sparkling eyes held such emotion when she saw them, if only in her unintended thoughts. Despite herself, she wanted to believe the emotion be for her…a faint glimmer of light that she knew she could not possibly have.

_I…I have to know…Why can't I remember more than just two seconds of your face?_

She tried going to Naminé numerous times, most being failures since she couldn't ask openly with **_them_** constantly about. But her 'friend' wouldn't tell her anything, sometimes even avoiding her eyes and telling her to just leave. She would feel rejected for a while afterwards, but eventually brushed it off… Couldn't be helped…

Naminé won't tell me… Her life is on the line… What did she take from my memories? Is this one even mine?

The cold scent of corruptive darkness fills her chest as the 'suggestion' from a 'concerned' Axel wandered back into her thoughts.

-It was probably just a memory from some random Heartless you killed. Don't dwell on it…-

At first, she believed it. It still gave her chills knowing that she can glimpse at a Heartless' former most treasured memory upon its death at her hands and just decided to brush this boy into that category… Until…it kept recurring. Once…situation… Twice…near impossible coincidence… More…someone's lying…

_I know it's not possible…but did I meet you once? Did you tell me your name? Do I still have it or has the darkness consumed whatever speck of tainted light I never truly had?_

She wanted to cry in frustration, but was denied the pleading request for emotion and left with a poisonous, black void of asperity within her chest…

_Will I ever see you again…?_


	2. They're Only Words Right?

Sorry for the crap title... It's simply impossible to find good help these days... -**_Whump_**- Case in point... My muse...He'd rather hurl things at my head than give it ideas... -_Whispers_- I think he's still peeved that I actually wrote stories that weren't about him -**_Thunk_**- See?

Okay, here's the first batch to get you going. 10 completely random, romanticish quotes. If they inspire, then feel free to use them after you've mentioned that you wish to. I have been asked by **_Zanisha_** to warn 'quote/scene' snatchers that the penalty for fraud is the loss of eyeballs due to savage scratching. It's a fair warning.

Because I'm a freak, I've been creating extra quotes to correspond with the chapter itself. They will appear under 'Dedications' in italics and are not 'blood-related' to the chapter content itself. Just random crap written during the posting process.

Dedication: My romance reviewers. I know some of you, but I sadly can't remember all of you. If you write romance and you know it...clap your hands- 0.0 Good God... Where's that straitjacket...?

**_-_**

_They filter into my thoughts like a gentle wisp of air. Delicately brushing aside my hair to kiss my ears and fill my heart with a warmth that I thought impossible to touch my tainted entity..._

* * *

**_They're Only Words... Right?_**

* * *

You say that your blindfold does not hinder your sight. So how can you be so blind when it comes to my heart?

**_-_**

I've looked at your eyes hundreds of times before. So why is it that my heart quickens when those aqua spheres find mine now?

**_-_**

As his arms pull me close, I savour everything about this mysterious boy. I love his scent; the faint salty aroma of a treasured Island…

**_-_**

The quickened pulse of my heart drowns a soft whisper as the space between us shrinks...

**_-_**

I never realized it before, but in this dimmed light, his eyes are breathtaking; two aqua spheres able to stroke my heart itself...

**_-_**

I can't say why I didn't pull away at that moment; we barely knew each other, but yet, it feels like he's been in my heart all along...

**_-_**

Why is it that my heart's song deepens whenever your eyes find mine? When I sleep, it is your smile I see...why?

**_-_**

My hand shakily falls upon my chest, but it's not my heart that trembles within; it's yours, embracing the one it fought for...

**_-_**

Shimmering emotion slips passionately over my cheeks as his lips delicately brush mine. Our hearts couldn't have been closer then…

**_-_**

A flash of silver and two deep pools of shimmering aquamarine...the only things that keep my heart from complete darkness...

**_-_**

What can you say when the one person you least expected to lays his heart in your hands? His aquamarines shimmer and wait...


	3. Bitter Salt

Okay... There's a slight variation between these two; the first being dark and the second being slightly 'romanticish', but it was the underlying element that made them important to keep together.

There was one picture that created the image for these two drabbles as well as a couple others. **_Zeronix_** sent me the picture randomly and yet, it has imprinted itself on my heart. No matter how much I stare at it, I find something else in his expression every time. Sometimes, he looks 'happy', others sad, others rejected, others like he found his light and many more. I can't really explain it...

Dedication: **_Zanisha_**. Even though the other **_'Z'_** sent me the pic, I think Zanisha fits the best for this one. I don't know why, and no offense to others, but Zanisha seems like the one person who understands Riku far more than any other. I get it mostly from her phenomenal fic '**_Tarnished Simplicity_**'.That story is his heart...and this picture could be the unofficial pic for her story...since they affect me the same way...

Maybe these drabbles will show you what I mean...

**_-_**

_When you think of someone you love, your senses swim. But mine...they drown...in an ocean of **Bitter Salt...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bitter Salt...

* * *

My back leans harder against the wooden barrier of my room, more commonly know as the door, and I brokenly slip to the floor. A piercing sigh escapes from my heart and enters the darkness within my room.

There's so much about this boy that pertains the pained aura of anguish and regret. Hell, even my thoughts of him are pitted against me as they trace his entity with sadness and pain.

Many dream about how their senses are affected by the one they care for. Sight, touch, smell, voice...but most affectionately...taste... They find themselves longing to discover what taste their love has laced upon his lips.

Me... I do not wonder... I know...and the truth hurts too much to be some twisted illusion...

The painful taste of salt...from the thousands of tears he has shed over his darkened existence...

**_-_**

His trembling aquamarines gaze at me longingly, and yet, they're filled with fear, frightened that the violent shadow within his heart will do something to destroy what we have. But I push forward, not caring if the mage leaps out of his heart and kills me; it will not alter the aching feelings I hold for him.

My lips possess his own and pulls him into my aura of euphoric passion, unlocking those bitter chains that have bound him for so long. He hesitates, but I press against him, begging his arms to hold me there for eternity if necessary. The fear beginning to ebb, his one hand grasps the nape of my neck, intensifying our embrace so much, I become lightheaded and almost let the darkness take me…let my heart take control.

His lips are soft, despite the violent wear and tear they've had to endure, a feathery touch that I long to have brush every part of me. But it's their taste that makes my heart weep and shatter.

I can taste his tears…the anguished salty residue lacing his trembling lips from the thousands upon thousands of emotions he's lost. My right hand defies me and lies passionately on his cheek, my thumb stroking the pale flesh lovingly…a promise to make those tears cease…


	4. Crimson Thread

-_Sigh_- The romance demon bit me again, despite DW's attempts to capture it. Sneaky little...expletive...

The first drabble is pic-inspired. A very well-drawn image that still floats into my mind every so often. Not to mention, it's a change seeing Riku on the stunned receiving line.

The second was just another random thought in my insane skull. Don't ask; I won't tell. I won'texplain even if you do, so don't bother.

The 'Crimson Thread' thing is from Shadow Hearts: Covenant. Legend saying that a Crimson Thread connects the hearts of two fated people. Seems fairly straightforward...

Dedication: **_Blowing Kisses_**. Not that she's had much romance-y updates to inspire me lately, but whatever. She's still helps. Thanks...or wait... You're one of the reasons my dark side is fighting for control! I'm losing my darkness! You...evil! You-... -_Is dragged from comp by a sighing Riku_-

**_-_**

_I can't understand why I long to hear your lips speak my name... I mean, you have so many times before... Why is that different now?_

* * *

**Crimson Thread**

* * *

He stares at the star-shaped fruit in his trembling black-gloved hands, completely stunned at what lay there. He has held the legendary fruit of Paopu countless times before, in the same fashion as he is now, but this time, his heart is pounding. Its fervid pulse makes his entire body reverberate, and his breath shortens slightly. Never has he felt like this before, even when he first met…her…it was never this bad.

His shaking aquamarines slowly rise from the precious fruit to find the one who left it for him now standing before him. Her crimson bangs shadow most of her stunning visage, as they often did; only this time…it is different… He can see that her cheeks are brushed with a reddish tinge, and her teeth are lightly sunk into her bottom lip.

This is the girl of limited emotions, afraid to trust anyone very deeply, and often…alone… But now, here she stands: intimidated, embarrassed, and awaiting a response that could write her destiny… His aqua spheres catch two sparkling trails as they slip over her cheeks and fall into the awaiting Island breeze that carries them around the two. His lips separate softly, the answer written upon them, but uncertain how to carry it over to her…

**_-_**

"Why? Why is this so important to you?" His palm cups my chin and re-directs my gaze to look into his aquamarine vision.

"It's not a 'why' that's important to me..." His face moves towards mine as he pulls me to him as well. He leaves mere inches, if not an inch, before stopping. His enticing breath drapes over my lips and throat, a fervid flutter initializing within my chest.

"It's a who..."


	5. You're All I Need

Yes...It's that song again...

This is actually one of the first...if not the first scene...I wrote for this collaboration. It was inspired by the one-shot 'After the Festival' in Tsukuba Sakura's manga 'Land of the Blindfolded'. -_Blush_- I first read the manga because of the concept it was wielding. Anyone who knows me can make the distinction immediately. Heh... I'm such a freak...

Dedication: **_Zanisha, xAkix, & Astaldothelwen_**. I could have miscalculated, but methinks my most abundant reviews are from you three. Thanks guys. You make this worthwhile.

**_-_**

_If I had to keep one memory...one solitary moment that nothing could take from me... Just goofing around like usual... Who knew our hearts thought differently?_

* * *

**_You're All I Need..._**

* * *

A faint breeze shifts between us, ruffling his silver strands along with my crimson ones. We had been laughing and playing around not seconds prior, but now, we sit in a strange silence. His shimmering aqua spheres had located mine and we had simply fallen still. Strangely, my breath wasn't slowing like I thought it would, and it is becoming harder to keep it steady. The lapping waves of sparkling turquoise continue their motions gently behind me, seeming curious about where this scene would lead.

He continues to hold my gaze for what seems like hours, though I savour every second. I've never felt this way before, and though this bizarre shaking deep within me is a little intimidating, I find myself longing to know where this unknown sensation will lead me. I hardly flinch as his gloved hand softly falls upon my cheek, his thumb stroking the streak of sand left from when he tackled me into the surf. Why he chose to caress my cheek, I don't know, but my heart reacts, my head leaning into his hand as though it were its saviour from the darkness.

Time slows down further, if that were possible, causing his lean-in towards me to take forever. I feel practically frozen in place, save for my increasingly pounding heart, which is now reverberating throughout me. Again, my body reacts without me and my eyes longingly shut, my deep gaze with this boy now shattered. But I can sense his entity now, and awaited this seemingly fated scene.

Everything remained in slow motion, as though hoping to imprint every second in my memory. His shuddering breath soon drapes over my mouth and neck as he draws ever closer. I can practically hear his heart pounding over mine, which makes me wonder what exactly he's feeling right now. I can feel our separation reach less than an inch and soon sense his lips graze my own. He hesitates slightly before taking me into an embrace that felt saturated in a passion unknown to us both.

I've faced people's worst nightmares countless times, and yet, only this Islander boy and this foreign sensation have been able to make me tremble and cause my spine to grow weak and seemingly disappear.

Is this what those psycho philosophers mean by the term…

_Love…?_


	6. Forgotten Faith

I felt like being anti-romantic when I saw that picture of Riku again (**_Bitter Salt_**). I don't know why they came to me... That expression of his is haunting though... I'm not surprised.

The impact of the words in the first one didn't hit me until after I re-read what I had just done. I couldn't believe that I had just written what I had. To be honest, it stunned me. If it does the same to any other, I'll be ecstatic.

If you can determine her statement, then replay the scene to see how it writhes around his response and her final words...

Dedication: **_Zanisha_**. Heh... For some reason, I think of your anti-SasxSak fic when I try and think of dedications...

**_-_**

_You dream about it every night... The hope that your heart is the one that's special to him... Until you realize...he never even considered it..._

* * *

**_Forgotten Faith..._**

* * *

He finally turns his head so that his newly exposed aqua vision actually faces mine. The one side is still covered, but the one is enough for me to see the complex explosions of confused emotions within his soul. Our gaze locks and remains as such in a piercing silence. A slight breeze wisps past, pulling his silvered strands and bandanna ends to brush against my cheek gently as his vision seems to shimmer. "You..."

"Yes..." Disbelief floats through his pained aqua sight before losing grip on a solitary sparkling drop.

"Why...?" I break our link and look away. Gently ceasing that light-streaked trail upon his cheek, I cast my eyes into shadow and walk away.

"If you have to ask...then the statement means nothing to you..."

**_-_**

I turn away, trying viciously not to break down, as the burning upon my cheeks now is almost too much to bear. His confused expression is enough for me to realize that he's never felt the same…and likely never will. But as I start to walk, the soft black fabric of his glove nestles on my wrist, ceasing the completion of my first step. I don't look at him; just stop.

"I've hurt anyone who's ever bothered to get close to me. Don't you understand, no one cares about the one who has betrayed them. Everyone has left…you'll want to, too" I don't answer right away, allowing his words to hover in agony about us both. Two fresh sets of competing drops race each other down my cheeks before I allow my heart to hide itself away from the world.

"I'm not 'everyone', and until you realize that, I've got nothing more to say to you…" If he held on, I would have broke my wrist to make him let go. His grip slips from my wrist and I leave him in the void he's created for himself…


	7. Tainted Reality

I hate this title... But it's now 2 am and I want to finish this, so if you have suggestions, please tell me.

Okay, this is of the most random writings I've ever done. Inspired by Tsubasa, this scene makes absolutely no sense in the timeline of Kingdom Hearts. It's one of those 'original' scenes where I use Riku since he does actually help me write from time to time. Basically, Riku took a 'fatal' blow in order to protect the one he cares for. I quote 'fatal' since it's more of a heart-collapse into darkness kind-of fatal where only Naminé's ability to eliminate his memories can actually save him. Please don't question how this is possible, because I really don't understand it myself; I'm just trying to think up a reason why Riku would have to lose ALL of his memories, likely permanently. So, it's crappy, but bear with me. Both 'scenes' are separate, the big border is the separation. The first scene is comprised of three parts.

Dedication: **_Sekhemnet_**. His crazy, though actually sensible, plotlines are amazing to mull over when I'm in the mood for having my mind boggled.

**_-_**

_If someone had asked me to choose between death and memory sacrifice, I would die on the spot. So, what happens when the question is still asked of me, but I'm not the one who's dying..._

* * *

**_Tainted Reality_**

* * *

****

The stupid fool… Risking his own life to protect mine even though I would have probably been fine… But no…he just jumps in there like an idiot and now I might lose him forever…

"No! I can't accept this! I won't…" The tears hurt so much as they burn down my cheeks… It's not fair… Why him?

"You realize I can save his life...but it will require a sacrifice of something equally as important..." I gaze brokenly at the blonde girl beside me, though everything is simply a blur with this damned emotion in my eyes. My lips whisper a shaky response to her statement, though it's more of a frightened question. "It will cost him his memories..."

"He won't remember anything...?" Her chartreuse spheres fall upon my paladin's still form and her teeth slowly sink into her lips.

"I don't know... I've never really tried it fully, so maybe not. Maybe he'll retain something...but..."

"Do it...Do whatever it takes..." But if he doesn't remember you... Shut up! His life is more important than anything else... Even our memories together...

**_-x-_**

An excruciatingly long hour later, the girl of memories whispers her task is complete and I grip his hand...Waiting...and waiting... For what? I really don't know... I had just spent the last painful hour figuring out what I am supposed to do if all of his memories are gone...

His aquamarine eyes slowly flutter open, the effort so strained, I almost ask him not to. What happens next may very well have been a fatal Heartless attack for the tearful pain in brought. I had built myself up for it; thousands of time over, but no matter what the prep...those three words tore my heart to shreds...

"W-Who are you...?"

**_-x-_**

I shiver again, the slight breeze purposely aiming for my tear-drenched face in order to make me cold; the air trying to freeze the water it sensed. My cut-off black glove dries my cheeks roughly, not wishing to feel the emotion anymore...it just hurts too much...

It's night now, the crescent moon and stars handing brightly in the sky. I waited with him for most of the evening, but left after he dozed off into a much-needed rest. I said I didn't care before, but the truth is, I can't help it. He was the only one who ever cared about me; hell, it's his fault I even fell in love, what with my dark heart and all. To just lose it all like that leaves this gash upon my heart... And what's worse...a void in there as well. Without him, I'm really not complete...What am I supposed to do...?

My body shivers again, this time for reasons unknown. I sigh for what feels like the hundredth time, knowing I can't change what happened... I'll just have to live with it...

The sensation of an arm draping over my shoulders makes my heart quiver before it clues in as to what exactly happened.

"You're freezing...Why aren't you inside?" I force down a foolish blush as the familiar feeling of being next to him makes my heart so happy, and yet, so sad at the same time.

"I just like watching the night sky...the moon...and stars... The cold doesn't bother me..." I can feel his aqua vision on me now, though I'm still looking away, into the dark. His arm squeezes my far shoulder gently, and I try so hard to suppress a tremble.

"Your body tells otherwise. You're so cold..." Cold...Yeah...that'll be me soon...without him...I highly doubt my heart will ever be warm again...

"Never mind about me... Why aren't you resting? Naminé said you need rest..." His eyes don't leave me, and it's almost intimidating. What is he looking at?

"Are you okay?" My lips start to separate, but I hiddenly bite the bottom one to stop whatever I was going to do. I start to look farther away from him, off into the dark, cold night to stay neutral.

"Yeah...Why wouldn't I be fine?" His eyes still remain upon me for whatever reason, and it almost feels like he moves closer, though if he did, it was only because he was cold...Nothing more...

"You've been crying..." His voice is so solemn and so knowledgeable; it's all I can do from breaking down again... I want to move away from him now...but my heart won't let me...setting me up for more pain...

"No... What gave you that idea...?" His other hand gently wisps over and cups my chin, softly pulling my gaze to him...just like he always used to... The tears are burning beneath my skin, but I don't care. I won't let him see me cry. He won't understand...and I don't want to explain it... But to see his face now...even if it's void of past memories is almost too much to bear... Everything is the same, except in his heart...

"Because your eyes are so sad... I noticed that first when I woke up... They were so bright...but then...sometime afterwards, they dimmed...with tears... I don't want you to cry..." Of course not... You never did...but that's all gone now... Damn it!

I delicately brush his hand away and leave his grip, now wanting to be alone more than ever.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine... Now go rest before I get Naminé up after you..." I can feel sadness begin to take over his aqua vision now and I wish silently to myself for him to just leave...

His fingers intertwine with mine, but before I can break free, his squeezes my hand and asks softly if I'll stay with him if only for tonight.

I can't help it; my stupid heart cracks on me and I start to cry. I never say anything through the next few hours, my tears speaking for themselves. He never asks why or questions my reasoning... His arms just pull me against his chest, a setting all too familiar and waits until I'm "okay" again. I don't think he'll ever remember...but at least he's alive... I just hope our hearts won't slip away without the memories to bind them...

* * *

"Forget it, Naminé... What's the point?"

"I can't believe you! I thought you loved him? Why won't you try?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same...and probably never will again..."

"You don't know that!"

"Don't I? All of his memories about us have been obliterated!"

"So, make new ones! Old or new; it shouldn't matter!"

"But it does..."

"Why!"

"You don't understand, do you…? It's all fine now…and might be fine for quite a few years, but one day, we'll be laughing and talking about something…nothing in particular; just stuff. And I'll stop and say something like "Yeah, just like when we… or Remember the time when…" Then he'll stop… And he'll look at me with a…confused expression… It might be kinda happy or it'll be sorta sad, and…he'll…he'll say to me, with those perplexed aquamarines eyes… 'I don't remember that…'…"

"……"

"And I'll start to cry again… He'll ask what's wrong, but I'll never be able to tell him why…"


	8. Lost in an Aquamarine Dream

Yep...The Romantic thingie again... I need a new muse... I'm becoming too attached to this one... -**_Thunk_**- Ow. Remind me why I keep him?

First: Inspired by a picture on Riku's ever-so-popular 'Take my hand' pose. This wasn't the game screenshot, but it was rather effective in writhing into my heart and implimenting ideas. Remember I'll send these pics to you if you want to know what they look like.

Second: Originally, I wanted to do a side-story to my main one, talking about the 'Wielder of the Dark Heart's' memories upon Destiny Islands, but I'm so short on time and swamped with other ideas, that this mini quote will have to suffice.

Dedication: **_xAkix_**. Almost always the first to review any crap I decide to post on this site. I think she deserves more than just some puny dedication, but sadly, that's all I can create at 12:30 am and working on a time budget. Sorry Aki-chan.

**_-_**

_I'm not meant to care...not meant to love... What the hell kind of power do you have to rewrite my fate? And why do I wish for it to remain 'undone'?_

* * *

**_Lost in an Aquamarine Dream_**

* * *

****

He stands ahead of her, facing the endless stretch of sparkling ocean, his silvery strands of hair dancing lightly in the small breeze that wisps between them. She affectionately whispers his treasured name as it slips from her heart into the twilit Island air. At first, he doesn't react and slowly, he begins to turn, his metallic hair shifting methodically as he comes to face her now. His aqua spheres shimmer gorgeously as his soft lips lift into his famous smirk; the one that made her darkened heart beat deeper...and faster. His aquamarine vision found hers and held it gently as his black-gloved hand passionately rises up to offer its love to her. His lips move, but not by destroying his beloved smirk as he whispers her name and requests that she come with him, be with him...

_Forever..._

**_-_**

It was just a stupid dare, brought on by a sore loser who couldn't handle his challenge. We both accepted, determined to prove our word of taking what was given, even if it extended the boundaries of the game slightly. It was not supposed to mean a thing, but when your lips touched mine, electricity shot up my spine and threw my cursed heart into convulsions. If it wasn't meant to matter...why does your face fail to leave my thoughts and why is your voice incapable of leaving my mind? Why do I watch the sun rise and set only to see your lips curl into that gorgeous smirk within those colourful rays? It wasn't meant to matter…

…_And yet…it means everything…_


	9. Deep Inside Poisoned Light

Some people think I hate Riku for the hell I put him through... These scenes don't help me argue that statement...

First: A picture that Zanisha had done and showed to me. The standard one with Riku holding the Paopu and background was white, butshe wasn't happy with it. I created this quote to express my thoughts when I looked at it. When she inversed the colours, she used this quote as the 'whispered words in the darkness'. Made me feel useful.

Second: That inspirational picture of Riku that **_Bitter Salt_** mentioned and a conversation I was having with my friend DW. She thought he looked like he was watching a group and wanted to join, but wasn't 'allowed'. You be the judge...

Dedications: **_DW_** and **_Zanisha_**. After all, the quotes/scenes wouldn't exist without these two fantastic artists and inspirationalists.

**_-_**

_I wish I could wipe the tears from his heart...but that will bring him no solace... For it is his Heart that fuels his **Hate...**_

* * *

**_Deep Inside... Poisoned Light_**

* * *

The flickering light from a tainted soul soon lost... He watches through an uncaring glass... 'Was I once like that...?'

**_-_**

Neglected fingers within an emotion stained glove slip from the unaffected glass and fall defeatedly to their owner's side. An unexplainable breeze brushes past the single figure, carrying his silvered strands to graze his cheeks softly. The knot in his blindfold loosens delicately at the wind's touch, the left side betraying him and falling slightly. The action drives the image he faces further into his heart...proving that the blindfold wasn't skewing the truth. His pale lips separate slightly in a silent motion of agonized exclusion, the sight not one unfamiliar. Emotion burns beneath his cheeks, but he wills it down, not wanting to feel it upon his flesh again today. But grim reality washes over him like a mocking wave, that image a permanent realization.

He belongs to the darkness now...and can never again join his friends that dwell within the light...


	10. Aqua Captive

A scene that I really love...and the foundation isn't even mine...

Yes, the original, structure scene was done by a quiz creator on Quizilla. It inspired me so much while reading it that I just had to write it down. After staring at it a while, I started acting it in my mind and eventually wrote it down again the way I saw it. I asked for her permission to use it (credited, of course) and she accepted. The bad news: Her message was erased and I can't remember for my life what her name was...

Dedication: If I remembered your name, believe me, it would be right here. If I ever recall it, I will re-post immediately with corrections. Thank you for this opportunity.

**_-_**

_It's weird how things that were always so normal between us change in what feels like a fraction of a millionth of a second... We don't know when, don't understand why, can't recall how, have forgotten when and are confused as to what caused it... But I know one thing... The who...is the one who seems to have corrupted my heart..._

_You..._

* * *

**_Aqua Captive_**

* * *

It is an annoying habit my hair seems to possess, but it just loves to fall over my eyes, casting most of my face into shadow. For most of my life, I preferred it since I wanted to keep myself hidden from the cursed darkness about me. But ever since I landed on this Island, I've just found it to be more of a bother than anything else.

I notice he turns to look at me, but he stops. My heart starts to beat deeper within my chest, but keeps its pace steady. The sensation of gloved fingers brushing near my forehead almost scares me, and I stare at the owner of the appendage with evident shock imprinted in my no longer hidden ocean spheres.

"Why do you constantly let your hair fall over your eyes like this? I mean, you have such beautiful eyes… Why do you hide them?" His silky voice makes my heart practically freeze solid, causing shivers to vibrate throughout my body. His water-tinted hues had taken mine captive, causing me to wish for that small barrier to return. Every time I look at those eyes now, I feel so weak inside… Why… After all I've been through in the past, how is it possible for me to become helpless to a pair of aqua spheres?

A faint warmth is beginning to tingle throughout my cheeks, and I force myself to look away. I had to; I'm not supposed to be able to feel this… So how…?

"Well…umm… Why were you looking at my eyes anyways?" My voice is so shaky all of a sudden…why? I've stared death in the face and never felt this intimidated. I tried to make it sound like a joke, but what if he saw right through my attempt?

My heart suddenly beats faster, like I had broken into a sprint and I can feel his eyes leave me to stare off into the dark corners of the room. The sun had mostly set, and the moon is slowly coming to take its place. The room is fairly illuminated, being that the moon is full tonight, but still… No! I've been in his house this late before; it's no big deal…

Right…?

"I—I dunno…I just kinda noticed…" The uncertain small rise and fall of his shoulders causes another flicker to rush through me. Was that true? Was he just speculating? Or did he really want to look into my eyes? No… He couldn't want to… There's nothing special about them; if anything, they're dark and unattractive… But he said they were…

Suddenly feeling really awkward…Heck, I'm not afraid to admit embarrassed as well, I decide to take a last minute change of plans.

"S-Sorry, Riku, but I better go… I told Kairi we'd head to the main I-Island tomorrow together, s-so it might be better if I sl-sleep at her place tonight…" He doesn't say anything, or even move for that matter; totally fixated on that one spot in the shadows. My voice…? You'd think I was in an ice bath the way I kept stuttering like that. God…what's wrong with me? Getting to my feet quickly, I force my feet to move forward, hoping Kairi would understand my decision to come there so late.

A firm grip on my wrist stops me dead, not even allowing the first step to initiate completely. I recognize the fabric instantly as it nestles against my skin. Stunned at the sudden reaction, I return my trembling vision back to the owner of the gloved hand. His name is painted on my lips, but I can't speak it…

"No… Misty… Please stay… Stay with me tonight…" My heart could be a steel drum for all I knew; the way it is reverberating throughout me is so intimidating, I fear I'll have to sit down or face collapsing to the ground. Through many intense breaths, my lips finally release his name into the air; still shaking, but unnerved as well…

He reacts to his name, almost like an obedient puppy. But there is nothing dog-like about him now… The moon's light reflects off his pale skin majestically, casting his face into a dream-like state as it rises to gaze up at me. His silver strands become shinier in the white glow, the sparkles almost lifting from his hair to dance around us both. His lips are slightly apart in a wishing expression. Wishing for me to remain? No… That can't be…

But his eyes are what hold me still; keep me from leaving now. His gorgeous aquamarines are partially dilated from the darkness within the room, but it makes them that much more captivating. They beg me to stay now, entering me and embracing my heart and soul. We remain frozen for what seems like hours…

…_Riku…_


	11. Alone

My darkness will never truly leave...but it's definitely having its issues. Had to create some quotes on the spot to make the standardten quotes. This is a sad day for me... My muse has surrendered his angst... Well... until I start writing about characters other than him, then the fury of hell is loose in my house. -_Ducks to avoid indeterminate flying objects_-

I want opinions on how these make you feel. Sad...pathetic...neutral...angry... Whatever...

Dedication: I have another new reviewer to my roster, one whose first fic I read utterly floored me, so take a bow **_RedCrow1120_**. Not only that but Ansem is a fave character with this talented reviewer. I personally hate the mage's guts, but he's fun to play with.

**_-_**

_I hate feeling useless... Always have... It takes away what little hope for purpose I have... and nothing makes me feel more pathetic than the inability to ease **his** pain..._

* * *

**_Alone..._**

* * *

But what really brought tears to my eyes was his intense look of hatred for himself in this form. Murky aqua; devoid of light…

**_-_**

My "true memories"? Hell...didn't think I was even worthy of fake ones... Guess that's what I get for being nothing but a key

**_-_**

One glance at his aquamarines, and I knew my efforts were worthless... I'll never be able to take away the pain that tears him up inside...

**_-_**

Nothing hurts more than this realization... I am powerless to help him...to take away the suffering he's been forced to bear. Even these piercing emotions hold nothing on the anguish that embraces his corrupted heart...

**_-_**

I look to the sky's tears to ease my pain...but that seems a wistful dream that will never comfort my heart…I can't help him…

**_-_**

When I find your aquamarine eyes, I can't help but break down and cry. I've felt nothing but your pain right from the start; I just wish I could brush those tears from your heart…

**_-_**

I thought for a second my eyes went out of focus, but to no avail. The pale skin beneath his sorrowed aquamarine eyes were permanently streaked of the painful tears that betrayed him and broke free...

**_-_**

The back of my fingers gently brushes the crystalline drops of traitorous emotion and a shudder takes my entity. They're so cold…a heart that's lost the will to hope and keep that once bright candle alive…

**_-_**

The Child of Darkness… But is that also supposed to make him Heartless? I don't care what they say… I can see the tears you cry, even when the shadows are your visible face.

**_-_**

I cling to the only person I could consider a brush stroke in my imagination, his entire being transcending the definition of perfect to me. But sadly, fate has decreed us to be apart...and it isn't long before my grip is forced to loosen and he reluctantly fades into the shadows of a broken memory. I held the dream...my dream...but it just wasn't meant to come true...


	12. Beneath the Moon's Light

Again, another random story I created that would have gotten nowhere in the actual world of fan fiction (Another crappy high school thing plus an ugly plot that I wasn't about to insult you guys with), so I focused on the one scene I was particularily fond of and made it into a drabble that I am actually happy with.

Dedications? Um... **_Aki-chan_**. Her latest fic and its romance scenes have really helped to develop my unfamiliar (Erm...unnatural) taste for slightly romantic dealies. And again, you're graced with another randomly created quote designed during the posting process. Enjoy.

_**-**_

_It's strange... Being friends with someone for so long; knowing each other's secrets as though they weren't really that, talking so openly you forget there is 'actually' supposed to be a 'gender' filter, feeling so amazingly close that you never even consider anything else... So close...that you fail to see the shade of blushes aren't what you thought they were... Nothing's really like before...is it?_

* * *

**_Beneath the Moon's Light_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Truth or Dare?" He looks at her with straight confusion; worry shifts into his expression when her lips mimic a smirk he often used.

"Wh-What?" She steps closer, her eyes burning into his.

"Pick one. You owe me, remember?" He blinks uncertainly, though he knows he's trapped. Glancing away, off towards the night-struck horizon, he answers awkwardly,

"Uhhh...truth?" Her smirk deepens as she straightens up, crosses her arms and laughs devilishly.

"Theoretically speaking, which girl on these Islands would you consider sharing a Paopu fruit with?" Her ocean spheres sparkle with amusement, as his face becomes a very visible red shade, even with the masking abilities of the night.

"Never mind...I'll take Dare..." He regrets the words the second they leave his mouth. Why? Because her expression deepens in enjoyment at his statement.

"I was hoping you'd say that..." His heart skips a few beats at her intense expression; her eyes are warm, but again, devilish. The Islander, who claims to be fearless, now faces the worst case he's ever heard of.

"Wh-Why...?" Slowly, she bends down, but not breaking her gaze with him, and picks up a polished obsidian stone. As she rises to her feet, she tosses it at him. His nervousness affects his hand-eye coordination and he nearly ends up dropping it.

"You have until the end of the week to give that stone to the girl you secretly want to share a Paopu with. And don't tell me there's no one because I know you'll be lying." His lips separate in pure shock as his breath becomes slightly erratic. This is, of course, is brought on by the pounding object in his chest as it slams against his ribcage. He doesn't speak, but his embarrassment and the "What?" expression are wrought over his features.

"You don't have to tell her what it's for, but I have to be able to see who it is. And you better not cop out; otherwise, I'll make you suffer." She smirks as she says this, but he knows she's serious. He does owe her a request, no matter how embarrassing, but this? Is it really worth it?

"C-C'mon...Misty...That's not--You can't be serious!" Her right eyebrow quirks with a slight interest, but she bares a focused stare into his aquamarine eyes and spoke with confidence.

"On the contrary...I'm quite serious...Until the end of the week." She turns nonchalantly and begins to head home. However, she barely reaches the small Island's edge and onto the bridge before he calls out her name again. She stops, and turns in a hybrid of emotions. Slightly exasperated, because she isn't going to argue with him about this, but mostly, because his voice sounded...different that time...

"Yeah...What?" Like him previously, the sudden action of the stone compiled with the internal nervousness catches the girl off-guard and she nearly misses catching it. She stares at the small stone for a second, before narrowing her ocean toned eyes upon his solemned visage.

"Hey! You refusing your challenge?" His shining aquamarine spheres shift to meet hers this time, but now they appear different. They seem to catch every sparkle from the moonlight's shadow and radiate the gorgeous light outwards. A slight breeze shifts his silvery strands about his still embarrassed, but now, determined face. Her heart skips a beat; he's never looked like that before. "Well?"

"No...I'm completing it..." It's her turn to have an increase in heartbeat, tingling fuzziness about her cheeks and her viridian vision to widen slightly.

"Wh-What? What did you say?"

He doesn't respond; instead he turns his back to her, re-facing the calm night ocean and indigo horizon. Her eyes fall back into the shimmering stone in her hand as his words writhe their way into her heart, which begins to pound harder. They stand in a nerve-wracking silence before she slowly gains enough nerve to approach him.

"R-Riku--I..." She trails off when he barely reacts to her sudden repositioning. She shifts in front of him, but he turns away as she does so. Her eyes sadden for a second when he does; they've been such close friends for so long, and yet, at a crucial moment, he wouldn't look at her? But it only lasts a second, and in response, she belts him viciously in the side.

Completely winded, he grips his side in anguish, bending over slightly and turns to her with a slight look of anger, but mostly with a gaze of rejection and confusion.

"Wh-What was that for?" He stops short when his eyes find two sparkling paths of fresh emotion sliding over her beautiful cheeks. He whispers her name softly as she bends down to meet his eye level.

"I had to get your attention somehow... Not my fault you're a wimp with your emotions..." Before he can react, she leans forward, gently closes her eyes and passionately places her lips on his. It isn't some fancy kiss, but it is one that expresses her heart and its thousands of surging emotions at that exact moment.

She gently pulls away, and gazes at him longingly. As if connected by chains, they both rise to their vertical positioning and she moves closer, wrapping her arms around him. Her hands rest on his shoulder blades as she lovingly nuzzles his neck.

"You don't realize how long I've wished to hear you say that..."

He pushes her away slightly and gently lifts her chin up with his right index finger. Once their vision catches again, his hand slides affectionately over her cheek, his palm cupping the moonlit skin. A special smirk passes over his longing lips, one that she could only think to be that of a dream. And it was just for her. His aqua eyes shimmer gorgeously as they take her into them, claiming her as theirs and theirs alone. The playful possessiveness makes her pulsating heart quiver with an emotion unknown, the shiver moving silkily through her emotion-bound entity.

"Now who's the one who never indicates her true feelings?" Her lips separate slightly into an amiable smirk of her own, before he captures her this time; his embrace deeper, but just as heart-driven as hers was.

His hand slowly slides over her cheek to rest upon the nape of her neck while his other arm grips her waist and pulls her against him. Their hearts are almost level, both resonating to the other in a passion unknown to description. He'd never experienced such nervousness, fear, anxiety, uncertainness...nor joy, longing, and bliss... He never wanted it to end…


	13. Aqua Emotions of a Broken Heart

Yes, my darker side still exists... It always will...

The first quote was created after drowning myself in 'Phantom Opera Ghost' (Iced Earth) and a random thought while I broomed up the back room at one of my many jobs. I think you'll get the connection. If not, I'll explain it in another update.

The second was a notion I'd been mulling over in a few stories how Riku's gloves seem to hold more anguish than maybe even his heart. Tell me your thoughts, and I might reveal more of mine...

Dedication: **_Astaldotholwen_**... One of my many Riku critiques and 'followers'. Don't know where I'd be without you and your...erm... 'late' reviews. Heh...

**_-_**

_He confuses me to no end... The Twilit Warrior... Rejected from the Light... Hateful of the Darkness... A fair definition...? I doubt I'll ever know the true answer..._

* * *

**_Aqua Emotions of a Broken Heart_**

* * *

"Why won't you...let me see your eyes? Riku, why do you hide them from me?" My fingers gently lie upon the chilled obsidian fabric upon his temple, my eyes tracing its path to where it must cover his own. His hand is instantly upon mine, gripping my fingers in his palm and pulling them away.

"You'll never see them... You can stay here if you wish, but you'll never see my eyes. I won't let you..."

He presses my hand onto my chest, and I look away from him defeatedly. I manage to keep my emotion from falling over my cheeks, but the burning almost isn't worth it.

"Why?" He releases my hand and turns his back to me, staring into the writhing darkness that surrounds this Bastion. I swear I hear anguish in his voice, but maybe that's what I hope to hear…and just imagine it.

"As long as 'his' shadow exists in these tainted aquamarines… I'll never remove this blindfold. My sight is blackened by darkness, and I'll never allow you to see them…"

**_-_**

Ever so gently, the sensation of silky black fabric brushes over my emotion splashed cheeks. Those painfully burdened gloves don't hesitate as they accept more sadness and pain into them, which strikes my heart in a hybrid of feelings. So brutally tainted and weighed down by the past, and yet, they would take in more just to ease my anguish?

Though that thin piece of obsidian still shields his eyes, I can sense them gazing into mine. The lost light within them whispering for me to have faith, to hold on to the very end. He's trying so hard…don't give up on him…please…


	14. Don't Extinguish my Fading Light

These scenes are only connected by the picture that inspired them, not in the actual content. I created them on separate occasions while gazing at this dark and heart-breaking image. I'll let you be the judges...

Dedication: To one of my newest reviewers, **_aliasfan_**. She's kind of an all-around writer,but this picture made me cry, pulling up emotions that I forgot I had. aliasfan has caused this on occasion, especially in her review for 'CWtI'. Thanks.

**_-_**

_The closer I come, the harder he pushes... Like the cousin, water, of his sorrowed emotions... Eventually, I'm going to break... Will I regret it?_

* * *

**_Don't Extinguish my Fading Light..._**

* * *

His arms close around his chest tighter as he angles his head downwards. His silvered strands fall brokenly over his murky aquamarine gaze and cast anything above his nose into shadow. He had taken off his blindfold earlier to prove the violent damage of his beautiful aqua vision to me, but now it is like the fabric had re-appeared and expanded. He turns away from me and faces the dark horizon, the sky's tears continuing to spatter off his saddened metallic hair. My lips separate and whisper his name painfully, my cheeks starting to burn from the emotion that is building there. It's like the sound pains him to hear, a jerking cringe leaving his entity as the name drifts into the cataclysmic night.

"You can't help me…" My body seems to detach from my brain, my actions seeming strange and unexplainable. I walk behind him and place my back to his, the two wet fabrics seeming to sigh as they come together. He flinches a little, but doesn't pull away; he straightens now, his vision likely to be level again. My arms hang at my sides loosely rather than cross like his, feeling helpless and useless towards this tormented boy. My heart sighs brokenly and I tilt my head back to rest on the nape of his neck and the upper region between his shoulder blades. My eyes shut dejectedly as the emotion finally breaks free and loses itself in the sky's tears.

"No…But I…want to…" I can feel his arms fall, mimicking mine as I sense the emotion on his face as well. "…But…I can't even attempt if you won't trust me… if you don't give me a chance…" I want to grip his hands, but I fight it back…I can't chase him anymore…A pointless effort if he doesn't want it…

To be honest, my heart stops when those gloved fingers intertwine with mine…

**_-_**

"You know that I'll probably never be able to love you... The darkness... It's consumed too much..." He turns his face away from me, his silvered bangs shadowing his faltering aquamarine eyes. I can hear the tears lacing his sorrowed breath and he apologizes again.

My emotion trails down my drenched cheeks as I permit a solemn smile to grace my lips. My hand lies upon the respective cheek and guides his vision to once again find mine.

"I didn't ask you to care for me... I didn't ask you to love me... I asked you to let me stay by your side. No amount of darkness will keep you from my thoughts..."


	15. Simple and Clean

Another unoriginal title... I really suck at this... -_Hurls notebook at Riku's head_- Enough with that song!

Another scene I happened to create at my job where I was washing a dump truck of dishes. Don't inquire why I thought it up... The heat probably cooked what little brains I had left.

Dedication: **_Astaldotholwen_**. Why? Why not? Heh...no, despite her self-protests, she really does write adorable fluff. So, she gets at least one romanticish drabble.

**_-_**

_I thought I knew everything there was to know about you. You've never kept secrets from me...unless there was this one buried where I can only see it if you reveal that forbidden section of your heart to me... and by then, the answer's already clear..._

* * *

**Simple and Clean**

* * *

"So... Riku... What are you writing...?" She tries viciously not to smirk as he quickly crumples the small paper in his palm, and stands up with a guilty look on his face.

"N-Nothing... I-I was j-just---" She steps towards him, bearing her deep ocean coloured eyes into his nervous aquamarines.

"Ohhh...Right... The 'write-down-the-name-of-your-Paopu-soul mate-thing'... I didn't think you would actually place an entry in..." Her smirk defies her and slides upon her lips as his pale cheeks darken into a faint crimson hue. "So...who is it?"

His lips separate slightly as a nervous grimace as he steps back slightly. His aqua spheres dart around every which way to avoid eye contact as he fights back the stutter of his pounding heart.

"I-It's co-confidential...remember?"

"Hmmmm... I see..." Her face grows solemn as she holds his gaze for what seems like an eternity for him, before whipping her hand out and deftly swiping the paper from his shaking hand. "Hah!"

Shock only lasts a second on the embarrassed paladin before he starts lunging at her to get it back. "H-Hey! Give that back!"

"Heh heh...Not a chance. At least not until I commit the name to memory." The two play a heated game of keep-away upon the small extension known as Paopu Island, the trees making for excellent roadblocks on his part.

"Misty! Come on!"

"No way. I want to know who you're secretly thinking about..." She dives out from behind a tree and tries to glimpse at the crumpled sheet, but he's too quick and she is forced to dodge again.

"Th-that's not funny!" Her hands whip the sheet around her and she presses it against the small of her back and she starts jumping backwards. It doesn't deter him as his hands attempt to circle her waist to get it.

"Not true. I find it really amusing." His gloved hands wrap around her wrists to try and wrench the paper from her grasp, but she keeps backing up, pulling him off-balance and rupturing a good portion of his grip.

Both parties are halted though when Misty backs up into the bent trunk of the Paopu tree; it stops her motion dead and pins his hands on her back. A wave of silence washes over both entities as their blue-green gazes find the other and hold firmly. Both are out of breath from running about the place, but mostly, it's their pounding hearts that keep them both almost unable to breathe.

Solemnity takes over both countenances and heightens the tension between them. Slowly, he leans closer to her, their hearts almost seeming to be drawn together.

"You really want to know whose name is on that sheet?" His words slip out in an almost incomprehensible whisper, but her heart doesn't let the sentence evade her ears. She could taste his breath amongst her own, a tantalizing sweetness that almost crippled her free will.

A heart rate tripling question gently wisps into her mind... '_I wonder...would...his lips carry this same flavour...Uh...Omigod...what am I thinking!_' But despite her mind's nervous outbreak, her voice decides to act out on its own.

"Yeah...Now more than ever..." His heart didn't have far to go to reach hers, both fervent pulses pressing against the other's sternum. His lips softly brush over hers before accepting them into an embrace that finally released what he locked away from her for so long...


	16. The Future Doesn't Scare Me

Yeah... My title is unoriginal...**_AGAIN!_** But Riku won't stop singing that song...despite the warzone of notebook flinging.Thank God he's not trying to sing as high as Utada Hikaru or I think his vocal chords would be slit by now...

Okay. These scenes are really special. Like in **_'Lost in an Aquamarine Dream'_**, these drabbles were meant to be part of my character's shattered memories and why her 'Light vanquished' heart can't relinquish his image. They aren't "connected", but they are technically together. Hope you like them.

Dedication: **_xAkix _**and **_Sekhemnet. _**I know the two of you really like my chapter fic, despite the fact that I update like a sloth. Thanks for your undying patience.

**_-_**

_I can't understand this...Why? Why is he so determined to be close to me? I thought... Ithought no one...could... Was **he** wrong? Will this Islander protect...**me**? Hmmm...even though my questions are unanswered, his embrace seems to make the concern obsolete..._

_Riku..._

* * *

**_The Future Doesn't Scare Me..._**

* * *

I close my eyes and pull deeper into my dark state of confusion and hopelessness. The rare sensation of emotion slips over my cheeks as my heart sends its trembling about my body.

But, slowly, I draw still at an unknown sensation

A strong arm comes across my stomach and holds tightly as its owner lays beside me now. I can feel his heart upon my shoulder blades and his soft breath through my hair.

An odd feeling washes over me as I'm gently held by this mysterious, Island boy.

"I promise I'll protect you...No matter what happens...I'll take care of you..."

**_-_**

I try to open my eyes, but I'm blinded by the piercing darkness that surrounds my fallen entity. I feel so cold, my body literally freezing from the inside... It's almost as though my heart had frozen and now pumps frigid blood through my veins.

I know in realistic terms, my body is right where it has been for the last five minutes, and yet, it's like I've fallen into the abyss of an eternal nightmare.

But soon...I hear a small pulse... I assume it's a heartbeat...but how...how can I hear it so clearly and beautifully? It feels warm...comforting...like the sun... It enters me and embraces tightly, melting the ice like the coming spring... But I still don't understand... Why can I hear it so well?

My eyes shut gently once more, hypnotized by the passionate beats of this strange heart. My senses seem to return, particularly that of touch. The warm skin of someone's arm rests upon the small of my back while the other affectionately holds my head. I can feel his fingers within my scattered hair; it feels strange…nice…

My cheek feels like it's upon some form of fabric; I can't determine the make, but guessing by the warmth my cheek has and the clarity of that heartbeat…I assume the fabric is upon it's owner…

My blank eyes try to open, but they can barely breach the area of a slit and I just give up. I know not of the heart's owner, but a solitary name slowly brushes upon my lips and remains for several moments before tumbling into the air.

"…Riku…"

"I've got you, and my fate be damned if I ever let go…"


	17. To Find is to Lose

Axelis going to be so pissed when he realizes I stole his quote... Or was that Marluxia? Ah, who cares; the dimwit had his hood up and lost all claim to the quote. Hah!

This was a over-random conversation that built as my pencil moved across the page. I was doodling on a piece on paper, and actually managed an okay picture (I totally suck at drawing). After staring at it for a second, I started writing a script for it. Like previous stuff, it is meant to co-exist with my chapter story, but only with like-minded plots. It's slightly different than the one for my main story, but the idea is the same.

My character's Organization name is 'Darkness' (Yeah...unoriginal...Bite me) and in this scene, she's- ah hell, just read it. Riku's just discovered who she really is.

Dedication: **_DW_**. She wrote a similar type scene and showed it to me, and I see a lot of connections between the two. She wrote hers first and mine's completely different in atmosphere, characters and it was written on a whim, but they still seem to relate to one another.

**_-_**

_I tried so hard to block your face from my thoughts and your kiss from my heart...if only for your own protection. But you wouldn't allow that to complete... And now, I face a decision I wouldn't wish on anyone..._

* * *

**_To Find is to Lose_**

* * *

"Misty...? B-But...But why...?"

"I'm sorry, Riku...I have no choice..."

"...What?"

"I warned you to stay away from me...I...warned you..."

"...Misty..."

"I am '_Darkness_'...and I'm under orders to kill...anyone...who opposes Lord Ansem--"

"**_Lord_** Ansem!"

"I begged him to re-assign me...but...he wants proof...proof of my loyalty..."

"Your loyalty...?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What the hell do you mean? Your _Loyalty_!"

"I'm a product of the darkness...created by the shadows in people's hearts... My existence... My entity... My..."heart"... I belong to them..."

"Misty!"

"My memories... My life... My Death... all property of them..."

"...You..."

"You have no idea how many times I've begged for death...pleaded for them to take away this hateful existence..."

"Misty..."

"I am their servant...in life...and death... They have commanded your elimination and I have no choice...but to comply..."

"You'll kill me...? After everything we've been through, you'll kill me!"

"Those memories don't belong to me... And once Ansem found me again, they became nothing..."

"...N-Nothing...? They...mean...nothing!"

"...No...not to me... They...They mean everything... But my 'feelings' don't mean a damn thing here..."

"And what of me?"

"Just like those memories...my 'feelings' on the matter don't mean a thing..."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"...I'm sorry...Riku...but this is where we say...good...bye..."

"...I...love...you..."

"I wish you didn't... It would be so much easier...for the both of us."


	18. Spoken Silence

I can't believe I'm updating already... Oh wait, yes I can. I seemed to have forgotten to post these two the other night... Ahhh... So that's why Riku was sulky _again_... Maybe if he would just talk instead of throwing hard objects at my cranium, we might actually get something accomplished.

No real inspiration for these; just more randomness. They're romantic-ish again...I'm so losing my touch...

Dedication: **_RedCrow1120_**. My only reviewer so far. 17 chapters and only two reviews...from the same person. Does something seem off to you? Thanks so much for not forgetting me; your support means a lot!

**_-_**

_Being able to look into your eyes for hours touches my heart more than words. Speak is fleeting... Your aquamarines say "I love you" better than your lips..._

* * *

**_Spoken Silence_**

* * *

His lips try again and again to form words, but something grips his voice every time. The darkness? The ever-consuming shadows? Likely... I can see the strain in his eyes, and that's more painful than any slash from those evil creatures upon my skin.

Without hesitation, I place my fingers upon them, the trembling slowly fading from the flesh as I did so. Giving him a small smirk, I reach up and flick a couple of his silvered strands out of his eyes with that same hand. Getting slightly cocky, I start ruffling his hair, enjoying the sight of his silky, silver hair flailing about. He allows it for a bit, but eventually, his hand captures mine, as do his eyes. But it's the precious smirk upon those velvety lips that brings light to my heart.

**_-_**

His lips separate slightly as his shimmered aquamarine vision gazes at mine with a saddened intent. I can only see his left eye; his blindfold slipping on that side only…but it was enough to pull my tears from their determined prisons. I can't help it; I glance away. I've lost all words…all thoughts…all hope…

The silky fabric of his glove embraces my wet flesh gently, his palm cupping the cheek with an emotion unknown. It lies there softly until I finally face him again; an action I was fighting intensely. Before my vision can attempt to be with his again, his trembling lips fall upon mine and hold them passionately. Shock is quickly replaced by the urge to collapse into his arms and remain there forever, though somehow, I manage to stay upright.

Eventually, he moves away, though not far, and gazes at me again. A small, though intense light seems to flicker within broken aquamarine.

"I love you, too…" More emotions force themselves free at his whispered notes, for though everything within my entity feel the same…my words were never spoken…


	19. Awake in a Dream

Yes...the title is unoriginal and probably doesn't best suit these drabbles, but I don't care all that much. I hate writing titles, hence why they usually suck, so you're stuck with unoriginal me...

Okay, these drabbles...Only thing they have in common: Romanticish. The first is an older one that was inspired by a gorgeous picture of Riku by Kayun Li. The second was written the other day, during my fluff episode. -_Shiver_- Must forget that episode...

Hmmmm...I'm starting to wonder about Aki-chan. She's usually my most punctual reviewer... Either Inu-kun had an episode of his own (not the fluffy type), or she must be busy with something... Hurry back Aki-chan. No offense to other reviewers, but **_xAkix_** was one of my first reviewers ever.

Dedications: **_RedCrow1120_** and **_aliasfan_**. My only two reviewers thus far. RedCrow1120, dunno if you're a fluffy type, but enjoy.

**_-_**

_They say it's impossible...but I know they're lying. They say I'm mistaken...but I know they're misguided. They think I'm crazy...and they're probably right. There's one thing I'm sure about... You're too perfect to be some dream...or any reality..._

* * *

**_Awake in a Dream_**

* * *

His soft lips separate slightly while the cool rain continues to fall upon his emotioned face. His one eye is covered by a mysterious black bandanna, but the other side had slipped a few seconds prior, revealing an emotion struck aqua sphere. His arms are wrapped around his upper body tightly, though they just started to loosen. Her words echo through his head and imprint on his shadowed heart as she refuses to leave his gaze. Though the rain is extremely skilled in masking emotion, he can see the passionate tears that leave her viridian vision and intermingle with the tears of the sky. A slight breeze appears, casting their hair about and in front of their vision. But their gaze never breaks.

-_...Would it shock you to know that I love you...?_-

**_-_**

He whispered her name as his heart pulled him closer to the one that awakened it, the one that made him realize leaving the Islands now would mean nothing. Despite her constant attempts to hide her feelings, he could see the faint tinting of crimson that filtered into her cheeks. His captivating aquamarine eyes shimmered dreamily as his nervous barrier seemed to just...evaporate into the night air.

She wanted to move away from him, but an invisible force seemed to freeze her entity where it sat. She couldn't look away from his passionate gaze as it drew her darkened heart into it and held her tightly. Her shaky breaths soon intermingled with the sweet taste of her mysterious Islander and it wasn't a lengthy span before his lips brushed hers.

The silvery glow of the moon fell over the two seemingly fated teenagers as their hearts somehow connected in a way that no other entity could imagine. Their shadows cast upon the floor as though the scene had been written to take place…where the realities that plagued one were passionately fought off by the other.


	20. In the Night I Know I'm Not Alone

Ph34r the romantic randomness. I cannot explain why I'm suddenly hit with these inspirations, besides the fact that I'm becoming too attached to my muse. I'm accepting applications for more angsty muses, everyone welcome. -**_Thunk_**- Just ignore the possessive silver guy; he only likes to maim. -**_Whunk_**- Ow... All right...never mind... He's angsty again...

Despite myself, I really like these drabbles (though my opinion doesn't mean crap around here). I found them to be more emotionally draining than most of the romantic junk I embarrass myself with. But I'll let you be the judges again.

The drabbles, though similar, are not actually related in story terms. I just wrote them in a weird fluff span. Again, these are more 'true' memories for my main story where she remembers Riku the best...on the Island that lingers in her blackened heart.

Dedication: **_aliasfan_**. Turns out she's a romantic (-**_sweatdrop_**- I never knew), and since she bombarded me with reviews yesterday, she can have these two drabbles.

**_-_**

_I don't know why I know your face nor do I recall how your smirk came to lie in my heart. I just remember crying when even the stars feared to break the darkness and your voice reached out to me. I couldn't see you; only feel you... It is still so even now...when the darkness is always my sight..._

* * *

**_In the Night...I Know I'm Not Alone_**

* * *

I can't stop the searing sigh that leaves my lips as those piercing emotions again stain my cheeks. My shaking hand settles sorrowfully on the wall as my blurred vision watches the unchanging waves wash rhythmically onto the shore. My words trail off as my tears continue to fall; some plummet at my chin while others continue to race across my neck and collarbone. They feel so cold...just like the heart that beats in my chest.

But not seconds after I had turned from the one who seemed to change everything, his arms gently wrap across my waist and pull me against him. His chin nestles on my shoulder as his silky hair strokes the nape of my neck softly.

His loving breath falls over my emotion splashed skin like a delicate blanket, chasing away the savage ice that surrounds my life. I can feel his heart passionately beating against my shoulder blades, longingly reaching out to embrace my own. And despite what I am...what I know I am and the realities it brings, I don't hate his motion... My head tilts back as a foreign sigh escapes my lips; shaky, but warm... Is it because of this Islander? Does he truly have the power to...care for what cannot be?

_Riku..._

**_-_**

The soft touch of his black glove brushing across her tear-stained cheeks tore a small gasp of unknown emotion from her heart. His hand eventually came to a stop on her left side and cupped her cheek gently, his thumb stroking the pained flesh in an almost delicate motion. But despite his caring efforts, her anguish continued to fall, as though his 'impossible' affection for her only furthered the pain she felt in her dark heart.

She kept her face tilted down, her crimson-tipped bangs shadowing her drowning viridian eyes. But she moved closer to him, their chests soon embracing the other in a flurry of writhing emotions. His soft lips soon brushed her forehead, sending foreign shocks down her spine.

A spanning cloud shrouded the moonlight that lay over these two dream-like figures, leaving their emotion-bound forms in the comfort of the darkness. Her pained sobs slowly die away as a determined promise grazed the lips of the silver Islander.

"I promise...I promise I'll protect you...with my life...always..."


	21. Tourniquet

Okay...so the intro is almost a quarter of the drabble, the title is unoriginal (again) and the scene is just a summed up and pathetic version of 'Candle Within the Ice'. Not to mention the intro sounds mental... _:Sigh:_ Hannah, if this is a scam from your rebellious plot bunnies...I'm going to make you pay...

When I wrote this scene, I had Riku in mind, as seen here. However, thefirst draft was really of Kai (Beyblade) and **_Zeronix_** (An author friend with a personal request). I went back to _my_ original plan with Riku and Misty when I saved it in my story file. Does this mean anything important? ... Not really, but whatever. You've already read it, so :P

**Dedication:** This is really starting to get hard, but I'm going to say **_Astaldotholwen_**. My last reviews for this collaboration were from her, and apparently, they all really spoke to her when she read through each one. It may have just been the day she was having, but it still meant a lot to me when she wrote in telling me how they made her feel. Hopefully, this scene expresses my appreciation.

_**-**_

_Glistening crimson trails slide undaunting over the heart of a shattered soul. I watch on in pathetic anguish as spiderweb fissures constantly crack the cerise crystal every day, each time revealing more and more openings for that gleaming life to fall. Desperately, my trembling fingers try to embrace the breaking object, the skin staining instantly. The jagged edges tear at my palms, fingers and any other exposed flesh as I pull it close. I pray that my blood will mingle with his and cease those fissures... I pray that I can stop his pain..._

* * *

**_Tourniquet_**

* * *

He refused to face her, watching the door in a silent state of stalemated emotions. She couldn't stop the tears that possessed her cheeks at his reaction; she cared about him so much and yet, he would always confuse her on how he really felt. But the constant back and forth was eating away at her resistance...until finally...

_**It...snapped...**_

She drifted forwards, moving as though her body had no real will of its own; as though it were almost being controlled. Gently, her arms came around his waist, bent up and rested solemnly on his chest. It was bare, his battle worn shirt being cast off earlier. Her right cheek embraced the nape of his neck as her body came against his. His skin felt clammy, as though he were in pain, and the feeling of her icy tears made his entity jerk in shock.

He cursed at his heart to remain unaffected, but he couldn't ignore the saddened beats that he felt on his shoulder blades. But still he _tried_.

"Let go."

"Not until you tell me how you truly feel..."

"That's not your concern."

"When it involves me, **_damn_** right it's my concern."

"Hmph."

"What am I to you? Do you really care, or are my feelings unrequited?"

"..."

"Answer me! I'm sick of you 'caring' about me and then, shoving me away. If you don't feel the same, then why do you conditionally love me, Riku? Why does your heart hold mine, but your thoughts refuse me? Tell me!" He whipped around so harshly that it was a wonder her arms weren't snapped off. His black-gloved hands clenched upon her shoulders as he slammed her against the wall. His heart was pounding savagely in his chest, but he couldn't quite decipher why.

"What is it you expect from me, huh? I don't care about **_anyone_** the way you seem to want me to!"

"You're such a liar! You show that kind of affection all the time, but then, you just get '_scared_' and expect me to drop everything I just experienced!"

"Bull."

"Oh yeah! Then why do you kiss me, huh? For kicks? Why do you 'care' about me one second, and hate me the next? Stop treating my heart like it's a toy! I'm not some _**Heartless**_ that you can manipulate!" The shock that struck his intense features was quickly replaced by flaming anger that tore through his body. It took hold of his right hand as it shot up and struck her across the face.

But he didn't give her time enough to even take in the reality of the hit before that same hand grabbed her chin and yanked it upwards to face him.

"Is that what you want? To be kissed? To be cared for even if I feel nothing at all? Fine! Your choice." She flinched tearfully as he kissed her so roughly that a shot of pain rippled out from the side of her mouth. She could soon taste the metallic tang of blood on her tongue and saw it on his lips when he jerked her away.

"Is that good enough for you! Or are you still not satisfied?"

"R-Riku..." The sound of his name leaving her terrified lips seemed to further his rage and he threw her across the room. She hit the bed and fell onto the mattress, her cheek and mouth throbbing with pain. Before she can even take another breath, he's upon her again.

Shoving her legs onto the bed as he moved, the enraged Islander soon kneeled on either side of her. Possessing her wrists, he slammed them down beside her head, putting a heavy amount of his body weight onto her arms. His body hovered above hers, his knees beside her abdomen and his painful voice shouting directly at her.

"What's the problem? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Her tears fell harder over her temples as he pushed down on her wrists. An anguished protest almost burst from her lips, but the cold shock of falling water spattering off her cheeks stopped the words dead. Ignoring the sting of her salty tears, she stared through blurred vision to find drowning aquamarine looking back at her. Her lips separated shakily and managed to catch a couple drops upon them. They tasted so sad...

"Riku..."

"You'll never understand! There'll never be anything between us!"

"...Why...?"

"You wouldn't understand... You can't understand!"

"Then make me understand!" Trying to hold back her sobs after her protest outdid even his angriest was torture, but somehow she managed to keep herself controlled. His lips separate in shock and crystalline tears sparkle beneath confused aqua.

"M-Misty..."

"Make me understand, Riku... Don't you get it? I love you... Help me see what I can't decipher so that we can be closer... Please..." Those tears fell sorrowfully onto her reddened cheek and cut lip as though pleading for forgiveness. His hands slipped off her wrists as he silently leaned backwards into a sitting position, a blank and heartbroken look possessing his eyes.

With barely a shred of hesitation, she slid back a little and rose steadily into a similar position, keeping her gaze locked on his. The stalemate lasted for several seconds before her heart betrayed her and asked slightly cold. "Well?"

The captivating feeling of his breath whispering her name brushed over her emotioned cheeks before he took her lips captive in a passionate embrace that he never thought he could. His lips slid a little to the corner of her mouth as his tongue regretfully grazed over the wound his unbelieving heart caused.

As he pulled away, she longingly whispered his name as her caring fingers levitated to his cheeks to free them of their emotional chains.

The sun set seemingly quicker than normal to let the two teenagers enjoy the comfort of the night's shroud. But the cool darkness did nothing to extinguish the finally sheltered flame of the two fated children of Shadow.


	22. Locked Passion

There is no connection between these two drabble-esque things. Don't look for them; you'll be disappointed.

I plan to update more in this collection soon, since I am quickly piling up. However, I'm going to focus my efforts into doing some special scenes for a special reviewer in '**_I've been having these weird thoughts..._**', which I have already started. I re-vamped parts of it, making it third-person and such, and hope the visions will be enough to shatter the soul of those who read it.

These drabbles, like most of my work, were created on a whim whilst I was thinking about Riku (Big surprise) and have no further inspiration than that. I created the first with the thought of someone having to strike the truth into the intended individual. I know it sounds cruel, but when you care so deeply for someone, you'll do anything to make them realize it...

The second was just randomly written whilst in the lounge at school. I think some people were playing GameCube at the time... 0.0

**_Dedications:_** All of my reviewers. You're all so patient with me. I feel so bad for not being as loyal to you in return. Please accept this as an apology and gift of truce.

**_-_**

_What will it take? What do I have to do...say...to make you realize my feelings? What is it you want to hear? Why do you cry if you do not care?_

* * *

**_Locked Passion_**

* * *

"Because maybe I don't care if I live or die! I don't have a purpose, so why should I care?" Her dark statement was swiftly met with his palm digging deep into her cheek. A horrific 'smuck' echoed through the air as her face shot sideways and he loomed over her with raw anger encompassing his body.

"I searched for three years. Three damned years in the depths of hell and this is what you throw in my face? That you don't give a shit...that everything I've done means nothing!" Her gaze slowly returned to him, tears of physical pain burning beneath her eyes. She glared at him brokenly, her entire body shaking from the intensity of his rage.

"I didn't ask you to come for me. It was your choice--" She landed on the ground this time, her cheek screaming viciously from the malicious power his hands struck with. She gasped as her arms slammed into the concrete to keep her from collapsing, the pain in her cheek becoming almost unbearable.

"Is that all my suffering means to you? Is that all that **_I_** mean to you! You mean so much to me and this is what you show in return?" She slowly stood, her gaze on him again.

"Have you forgotten already? The Heartless don't have emoti--" Her lungs couldn't deny themselves and emptied in a cry of pain as his palm struck her harder in the same place. She slammed against the wall and let her body fall victim to gravity and it sank to the floor. A deep throb began to pulse in the back of her skull. It hurt so much.

"You arrogant little bitch! I sacrificed everything for you! My home! My friends! What little family I had! My past, present…and I'm doing a great job at throwing away what little future I have for you too. How can you just act like that isn't worth shit!" She didn't answer, her silence proving worse than any word could. His hand struck again, driving as much pain as it could into that one cheek. His body soon crashed into autopilot, his hand colliding with her cheek every time his heart took a breath to shoot out another argument.

"You're an important part of our lives!"

"Every since I met you, I've felt completely useless without feeling your smile somewhere near!"

"I would dream of you every night! Couldn't stop thinking about you in the day!"

"For three years, only the memory of your heart has kept me going!"

"I 'died' so many times, over and over, my only concern was to be with you again!"

"After all that I've done, what more can I do to prove how I feel about you!"

He finally stopped, his eyes wide and filled with contempt. Slowly, his arms raised into what seemed like threatening positions. Her head wanted to kill her on the spot. His multiples strikes tore into her like a bullet, now sending a violent recoil through her head; the prospect of a split skull didn't seem so bad now. She could see his hands rising and her entire body cringed, just waiting for the final blow from the one she knew had been hurt for so long; she didn't want to send him away, but anything about her was only rubbing salt in those wounds. Her entity braced itself for his final strike, hoping it would make him feel better…finally being able to repay the "kindness" of her uncaring heart.

"What can I possibly do to prove that I love you? That all I want is to be together with you forever. To protect your heart; to keep you safe; to love you with the deep affection within my chest. Damn you!" She whimpered in reflex as she waited for his final attack, but instead, he collapsed in front of her and embraced her tightly. He pressed her cheek against his chest, but kept her back flat against the wall behind her. His legs straddled her hips as he closed the gap between them completely and he held her close for forgiveness. His body soon jerked viciously with emotions as his tears flowed brokenly into her hair.

"Why! Why can't I make you understand how much I love you? To hell with the words of fate! Why can't my feelings be enough to prove that destiny is wrong…that we're meant to be together! Why won't you let me into your heart again? What have I done to make my affections pointless? What is it going to take before---before you--" His words snapped violently, his emotions taking control and possessing his heartbroken entity.

It didn't take much for his tears to bypass that painful barrier and graze her tortured heart. Her emotion soon joined his as she clasped his back and cried into his chest. She didn't want be separated from him anymore than he wanted it, but she knew what fate scripted and didn't want to make this harder than it already was. But, in truth, it had already become impossible. When the time came that their hearts would be torn apart, how could they possibly deal with it? She wanted so much to ease his pain, to leave before they dug themselves in so much deeper, but at the moment, she needed to feel his love, needed him to hold her close. Anguish gripped them both and tied their hearts together once more…

**_-_**

"How do you know that I can't love you if you won't give me a chance?"

"My heart--"

"Has been hurt and stained, I know. But... I understand the darkness far more than anyone should... Our hearts are closer than you think..."

"No... I--"

"Need to trust me... Please... Let me stay with you..." He pulled her close and claimed her lips as his own. Her protests were clear, but she didn't fight back. She weakened beneath his gentle touch and fell victim to emotion as it slipped over her cheeks. He separated their embrace enough to speak, his lips brushing hers lovingly.

"Let me love you..."


	23. B R O K E N

Okay, so I decided to get some more drabbles posted for my special reviewers. I've been wanting to post some of these for ages, but haven't found the right context until now.

Again, these have no relation to each other. I feel these reflect a more personal view of how I see Riku, and what I feel in my heart when I think of him. I hope people understand my feelings with my words, seeing as I may be completely wrong about his character in relation to others.

The first one was inspired by this heart shattering picture of young Riku staring sadly amidst a snowfall.

The second was inspired by a very dark picture of the blindfolded Riku (I still believe that person is Riku). I remember feeling really upset that day...feeling like I needed someone to understand me.

The third collection of statements were my responses to a friend asking me about Riku. I had wrote my one story '**_One Step Closer_**' for him and he was interrogating me about my muse. I hope everyone likes my descriptions...

**_Dedication:_** I'd like to dedicate this to my Riku reviewers. I know the people who review all like Riku (the ones so far anyways), but I'm speaking specifically those who were immediately captured by the Silver Paladin. Whether you're just an admirer, or an obsessed fangirl who suffers from the 'Hearts-as-Eyes' syndrome, this is for you.

**_-_**

_You walk away from me like it's no real pain to your heart. Most of me wants to hate you for your bitter coldness...and yet, there's something deep inside that makes me want to follow you until I see the truth behind those cracks and fissures of your heart's mirror..._

* * *

**_B R O K E N_**

* * *

Snow... Strange stuff this snow... Nothing more than frozen water...evaporated water... And yet...it's in a world of its own...

We never had snow where I lived...it was too hot...But I would wonder about it; what it was like and everything...

It covers the ground and can be made and manipulated, and yet, when the snow is alone, the fragile flake doesn't survive upon one's palm... Imagine...to be so powerful and yet so weak all at the same time…

You know…I'm not quite unlike these flakes, am I? I was always so strong, and yet, the second I was on my own…I fell completely apart… Easily manipulated and doomed to never be the same again. A snowflake… Never thought this would be my symbolic equal…

_Frozen…cold…alone…and forgotten with time…_

**_-x-_**

"What makes you think I won't betray and kill you too?"

"Because I know that deep within your heart, you couldn't accept that decision..."

"I'm the wielder of darkness... I've destroyed countless lives and homes..."

"Intentionally?"

"Maybe..."

"You're a liar."

"Prove it." Her body unconsciously drifted towards the rigid Islander and touched her back to his. Her arms matched his and their fingers intertwined. She knew he was resisting, but deep down, he wanted to be silenced.

"Without the darkness...how can we possibly know and appreciate the light? People can call you foolish and brash, but...couldn't you just as easily call them cowardly? You faced something that no one else will and still you fight it. I think you've suffered more than those the darkness killed by using your hands... They shake even now... That's how I know... Your heart is still pure and only wishes to bring peace back to this place..."

**_-x-_**

I would imagine he would carry the faint scent of his treasured Island that he lost. The tantalizing, salty air of the teal ocean as it brushes gently onto the shore

Soft, silky and light as the gentle breeze brushes through it. It captures the tiniest flicker of light, and it almost seems like the silver gives off metallic sparkles that dance around him. But the moonlight captures it the best. The sad part is, it seems to carry the heavy burden of emotions that Riku himself does; they seem to enjoy the sky's tears...in hopes that they mask their owner's...

I can't describe his eyes...the request is impossible. They hold so many emotions and absolutely nothing all at once. They reflect his pain, but also his indifference to it. The stunning aquamarine holds such light, that is completely drowned by a sea of darkness. They image betrayal...but I cannot decipher if it is his or how another's has pained him. Filled with love...dominated by hate...possessed by neutral surrender. Perhaps that's why he hides them...beneath that shield of obsidian... They challenge themselves into hypocritical disaster..._ A battle he wishes no one to see..._


	24. Nothing's Like Before: Twilight To Dawn

**_Note:_** I do realize that this chapter's title contains the name of a fellow reviewer. This wasn't intentional; I love the 'twilight road to dawn' thing, much like him, and found it appropriate for my title.

All right. He's something special for those who wanted to know more about Misty. As I've said, I use her in these scenes, but many of them aren't physical scenes that happen between her and Riku within my story's realm. These next scenes, however, are.

I have a major posting of this type, but it will be placed in my main story very soon, rather than in here. I would put these in too, but my story is already taking too long and I don't need extra text. I'll make notes to come read the scenes here, but for those who read these anyways, here you go.

These take place when Misty was on Destiny Islands, one year prior to the beginning of their quest for Kingdom Hearts. I've tried hard to keep Misty from being Mary-Sue, but if I start lacking, PLEASE inform me. I plan to explain more later, but she knows her fate even on Destiny Islands. Kairi lost her memories; Misty didn't. She claims she remembers nothing, but she knows she can't tall them anyhow. But when these three Islanders, particularly Riku start treating her in a way that no one ever has...like a person...she starts to realize the danger they have all been placed in. But can she possibly hope to stand against it when they care...bringing out the truth that she does too?

**_Dedications:_** To those who have been loyal reviewers about my 'Dark Key' character and back story, I dedicate this to you. **_aliasfan, Astaldotholwen, RedCrow1120_** and **_Zanisha_**. I wasn't planning on posting these memories in here (amongst those that are merely my illusions), but you've all given me such support and help. Thanks you guys.

**_-_**

_Why have you brought me into your world? You had no obligation, no reason to do so. I've tried so fervently to discourage you and remain outside your life, and yet, it doesn't mean a damn thing to you. Is it possible that all I know is wrong? But then...what can I believe?_

* * *

**_Nothing's Like Before... Twilight To Dawn_**

* * *

"But you know nothing about me!" **_You can't love... No one can care about you! Heartless... Heartless..._**

"Is that supposed to matter!"

"N-No...but..." _**Others can never understand **what** you are... Just an expendable spawn of the darkness... You're nothing!**_

"Then what's the problem? No matter how hard I try, you just keep pushing me away... Why?"

"I can't..." **_Never understand..._**

"Can't what? Don't you trust us? Trust me?"

"..." She tried so hard to stand strong and just fire out any answer to his question, but the overpowering foreign emotions in her chest dominated and her words were silenced by the anguished sobs that corrupted her entity.

She tried to run, but a pair of strong arms swiftly surrounded her and pulled the confused girl against the owner's chest.

One lay over the small of her back while the other gently stroked her hair and held her head against his collarbone. His cheek rested gently upon her left temple as her body shook against his. He couldn't understand why she held so much of herself in the darkness, but swore to himself that he would do what it took to stop her pain...even if it meant embracing that darkness to do it...

**_-x-_**

He softly spoke her name, but was only given silence in return. His aqua eyes glanced down and realized she had fallen asleep against him. He knew it was unintentional, but couldn't fight back the speckling flush that pricked his pale cheeks. She was so mysterious to him, her past...almost her name was a page of darkness...and yet, he couldn't keep her from his thoughts.

She was perfect to him; the stunning colour of her dark ocean eyes, the way her bangs fell gently over her face so that he could just brush them aside to see that water tone once more. Her soft, contented breathing when she slept, as though all of the pain her heart seemed to hold just faded away… His list just seemed to stretch on forever, but despite his strong feelings, he was too embarrassed to tell her. It vexed him quite often that he had finally fallen victim to some form of fear. But just watching her now, he wondered how long he could keep avoiding it…

Trying not to move his body in any great detail, he hunched himself down and gently brushed his lips upon her forehead, his treasured words wrapping around his heart, before straightening a little and placing his cheek on top of her head. Sleep soon accepted him as well and her name lay glossed upon his small smile of content.

…_A solitary tear sliced its way down her exposed cheek at the realization that nothing was like before… And on this road…she knew it would only end to heartbreak…_

**_-x-_**

"...Riku..." _He feels so warm..._

"I won't let that happen... I won't let you get hurt..."

"But..." _Why do I feel so shaky...?_

"I don't want you to cry anymore..."

"...I..." _Why am I reacting so much?_

"You're too special for that..."

"What..." _Uhh...why does my chest hurt so much? Why is my heart beating so hard...?_

"I'll protect you..."

"You..." _My tears...They feel so warm...why?_

"I promise..."

"Riku..." _...My head feels so fuzzy... So warm..._

"I won't let you go..."

_I feel so lost...so confused... Who is he? How can he be what fate has defined impossible? Why does he care so much about...someone like me? Why? Why does he care? I don't...understand... I'm so confused..._

**  
**


End file.
